Friends in Unlikely Places
by butterflygirly99
Summary: Hermione Granger never thought she'd find herself at a wizarding bar with a handful of giggling Gryffindors, a couple of days before her wedding night, and she most certainly never expected to receive help from an unlikely source.


**A/N: **

**Written for:**

**1) The Build-A-Bear Challenge- ****Stuffing- Lots of Stuffing: Average Stuffing: Write a story of 500-1000 words.**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger never thought she'd find herself at a wizarding bar with a handful of giggling Gryffindors, a couple of days before her wedding night.<p>

_"Come on, let's have a Bachelorette Party! We can invite all you're old friends from Hogwarts. It'll be like a reunion. It'll be fun!" Ginny insisted as she took another sip of her coffee. _

Hermione really wished she had listened to her better judgement and said 'no', but yet here she was, the only one not completely and totally wasted. First off, figuring out who to invite was beyond difficult, despite Ginny, Hermione had few close female friends. She had asked Luna, but she was busy that night. Something about 'A Saving the Almost Extinct River Lillie Tree Hopper'...

So in attempt to have at least a few people show up to her party, she extended the invitation to 'friends' and later even 'acquaintances'. And that was how Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell all ended up at a bar in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Despite none of them being particularly close with Hermione, the girls were all up for supporting a fellow Gryffindor (as well as the free alcohol).

"Heyyyyyyyyyy Herm-y-oine," Ginny slurred, "You look pretty-wetty...you'll be prettier on your birrrrthday...or wedding day. Is that yesterdayyy?"

"Hey Gin, let me aparate you home. You're are really drunk and I don't think you can even stand on you're feet." Hermione replied, patting her on the shoulder awkwardly. She had simply been sipping on some plain water, the whole time, keeping aware of all her senses.

"Herrrmy-ione, I can sssstand," Ginny said, attempting to stand up, but rather crashed straight down to the floor, "I'mmm okayyy!" she called from the floor.

Looking around, she realized the bar was completely deserted and judging by the sky outside, she could tell it was extremely late at night.

"Hey, Hermione, was it?" the bartender asked, as she cleaned some shot glasses.

"Yeah," Hermione asked, slightly surprised the bartender was talking to her, "It's Hermione."

"If you want you can apparate home and just leave these guys here. I'm here all night, so they'll be fine," the bartender offered with a slight smile. The bartender wasn't one of those 'traditionally pretty' girls, but rather quite plain. She seemed trustworthy enough.

"Are you sure? I mean I can just apparate them home, or something..." Hermione offered, to be honest, Hermione had never actually apparated a drunk person home.

The bartender stifled a laugh, "Yeah, have fun with that. Trust me, it's really difficult apparating a drunk person. Besides, at the rate your friends are going, they'll be knocked out withing the next 15 or so minutes."

It was Hermione's turn to chuckle, "I know, but I don't want to leave them here...I mean isn't it a little rude to to just leave...I am supposed t"o be 'hosting' after all."

The bartender thought for a moment, "Well, if you don't want to leave them overnight, I can call a muggle cab or something...If you want, my sister owns the inn nearby, you can just get a few rooms and stay there. It's pretty cheap, and I can get you a good discount."

"That would be great, thanks so much. Oh and I didn't catch your name, what was it?" Hermione asked.

"Selene Lovegood," she replied with a little grin.

"Lovegood. Wait do you know a Luna Lovegood?" Hermione asked, clearly shocked.

"Oh yeah, Luna Lovegood. She a cousin of mine. She's at a save the almost extinct river lillie tree hopper banquet tonight," Selene replied, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah..." Hermione replied, still pretty surprised, "So about that inn you mentioned..."


End file.
